Junjo Haruhiko
by asuka5271
Summary: what if rather than rejecting him Misaki accepted Haruhiko. what would be of Junjou romantica now. twist at the end. read and find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

Summary: what if rather than running away and rejecting him Misaki accepted Haruhiko's confession? What would've happened then?

Read and find out

Twist at the end

Warnings: male/male, graphic detail, and what other warnings I can't be bothered to write. So if you don't like press the back button now.

For those who do review lots okay

Thank you

* * *

"I love you"

Pure silence met those words. Misaki stared up at the dark haired man in front of him. Brown eyes were widened in disbelief unable to comprehend the situation. He couldn't believe it, the forbidden words the god he never thought he'd meet again had spoken, to him none the less! Misaki could feel his heart hammering in his chest. A burning heat engulfed his body searing his skin, his mouth opened and closed trying to reply but his voice box deemed it to be appropriate time to turn on the off button. He could feel the blush staining his cheek as Haruhiko continued to gaze at him with such intensity. It felt as if Haruhiko could see every detail of his body despite the suit covering him. Those eyes were stripping him of every defence Misaki possessed leaving him feeling as vulnerable as a new born babe. Yet at the same time kindling a heat deep within his core, a heat not even Usagi had managed to create. Unable to take his weight anymore Misaki's legs crumbled beneath him. He would've dropped had it not been for the strong arms that wrapped around his waist pulling him close until his head was resting against an equally strong and firm chest. Misaki in haled deeply breathing in the expensive cologne that no matter how much he saved could not possibly buy.

"Misaki" the deep voice of Haruhiko resonated throughout Misaki's body causing him to tremble in delight. He almost moaned at the way his name rolled so seductively off Haruhiko's tongue but managed to restrain it. He should not be doing this, feeling this. He was supposed to like Usagi not his elder brother. Yet Haruhiko's eyes, his voice. They drew out sensations and reactions out of Misaki that Usagi never did. The desire that coursed through his veins, the craving in his body was unlike he had ever experienced.

"Haruhiko I…" he looked up to the stunning face that resembled nothing of his younger brother. Misaki's eyes were glazed over his breath coming in gasps as he tried to convey his answer, Haruhiko seemed to understand, using his finger he gently caressed Misaki's cheeks, feeling his own desire growing. Unable to take anymore Haruhiko entangled his hands in Misaki's hair tilting his head upwards, he leaned down.

Misaki almost exploded feeling Haruhiko's lips on his, his hands gripped Haruhiko's suit harshly as the arm around his waist tightened pushing them suffocatingly close. Misaki opened his mouth almost greedily accepting Haruhiko's tongue. His mind was being rendered numb from the sensations and found himself unable to stop moaning wantonly into the kiss.

It was the need for oxygen that finally drew them apart. Misaki took a step back breathing in heavily. His cheeks still supporting a huge blush. Haruhiko appeared to be unaffected but Misaki knew better from the bulge in his pants.

"Come" Haruhiko commanded quietly holding out his hand, Misaki took it tentatively almost shyly because both of them knew what was going to happen. Haruhiko pulled him towards the bed, pulling off his own jacket and tie and kicking off his shoes, he motioned for Misaki to follow suit. Misaki nervously did this until he too was just wearing his dress pants and shirt.

"Take it all off" Haruhiko told him softly. Misaki blushed bright red as he began fumbling around the buttons. His hands were sweaty from his nervousness.

After a few minutes Misaki stood there completely nude, he shifted uncomfortably. Haruhiko just continued to stare at him, his eyes drinking in all of Misaki's form. Misaki crossed his arms over his chest feeling embarrassed.

"Move your arms" Haruhiko told him "there's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Why don't you hurry up and do something. You're just standing there" Misaki retorted. Haruhiko smirked

"Get on the bed" Misaki did as he was told lying back on the king sized bed with his head resting on the soft cream coloured pillows. Haruhiko climbed on top of Misaki as if he was a predator stalking his prey. Misaki could feel his heart beat as he began to anticipate what Haruhiko would do.

Straddling him Haruhiko's eyes roamed Misaki's body, trying to think of what to do. Should he once again taste those forbidden lips, red and throbbing from the way Misaki began nibbling at them in embarrassment. Should he sooth the pain and taste the ever so heavenly flavour hidden from the world. Should he embark on a melodious dance and allow their tongue to connect and stimulate each other in ways none other ever has.

Or maybe he should start somewhere else. Maybe he should begin at those rosy buds just tempting him to bite. Maybe he should answer their pleas and suckle them like a babe would it mother. Should he be rough and punish those hardened bud trying to seduce the world. Or should he be gentle and tease them with his tongue.

And then there's Misaki's neck. Should he spend his time lathering kisses upon that delicate piece of flesh? Or should he be rough and leave bruising kisses letting the whole world see just who he belongs to.

Then there's the golden treasure stand strong and proud. Molten red at the top and throbbing with pure desire. Should he use his fingers, stroke the silky skin softly stimulating yet not enough for Misaki to release? Or maybe use his mouth running his tongue the organ until it erupts like a volcano and him ready to drink in all of Misaki's secret essence.

Ah, but then there's the hidden treasure to think about. The part of Misaki very few have seen and even less taste. Should he tease the ruby coloured opening, watch as it twitch begging for more. Or should he give into his desires and thrust his tongue in completely and taste the forbidden fruit he oh so craves.

There were so many choices, so much to do. Like a little child Haruhiko wanted to do them all at once but knew he could not.

After a few moments of consideration Haruhiko finally came to a decision.

Leaning down he –

"Haruhiko-sama we're here" blinking groggily Haruhiko sat up straight. Rubbing the crust from his eyes that had accumulated as he slept he realized he was inside his car. It had been two day since his meeting with Takahashi Misaki. Two days since he had been rejected. Shifting uncomfortably Haruhiko was glad to have skipped the last meeting and head straight for home, because he was in need of a long cold shower.

* * *

Mwahahahaha I'm so evil

Although I was planning on making it a Haruhiko and Misaki fic but the more I got into it I realized I just couldn't do it to Usagi. I couldn't make Misaki cheat on him.

Wahhhhhhhhhh I'm so sorry please forgive me for thinking about it. I'm a Usagi and Misaki fan forever!!!!!

Please review xD


End file.
